demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukio Okumura
Yukio Okumura 'is the demigod son of Thanatos and the twin brother of Lux Okumura. He is a skilled gunsmen, being capable of using preception of time to shot rather than just his eyes. He is also known to have been a wimp as a child. Biography Like Lux, he was Born on December 27th. He was sickly as a newborn and was so close to dying because of the faint blue aura that his twin, Lux, radiated. He lived with his mother and older brother until she died when he was five. After that Lux took charge, and Yukio took interest in medicine. Yukio began studying various medical advances and eventually began practicing by helping wounded animals and occasionally people. In school, Yukio would be picked on by bullys and as a result, he would cry and get sad, to which Lux would beat the crap out of his bullies. Over time, Yukio became imressed with his brother's abilites. He wanted to become like him, but didn't know where to start, so he started out with medicine. Yukio eventually started taking various interest, such as sports, although he wasn't well at sports, and also guns. At the age of ten, on his birthday, he snuck into a secret chamber and found a volt that help a pair of dual handguns. He began training with that up until he was fifthteen, when he became a master gunsmen. When he turned fourteen, he was claimed as a child of Thanatos two minutes after his brother was. Declaring that he was born two minutes after Lux. Personality Yukio is mostly seen as quiet and calm, yet he is somewhat bi-polar. He is usually seen happily smiling, but can easily get sidetracked due to Rin's personality clash, and becomes rather dark. He takes things seriously, but knows a joke when he hears one. On few occasions he is shown to have a very aggressive side. If he is pushed too far, he can gain a fiercely angry personality. His angry side is so intense that it frightens Lux when it makes itself known Appearance Yukio has chocolate-brown hair and blue eyes. He also has three moles on his face and wears glasses Yukio sports a coat that he wears over a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Over his coat he has a leather pallet of bullets and his guns. He has black leather shoes. His guns are Springfield M1911A1 Champion pistols, both black with a glossy wood side cover on handle, and the TrueCross insignia engraved into the slide. Powers & Abilities *'Gunsmen:Yukio can shoot his targets with impressive accuracy, all the while maintaining a calm and even disposition. He has demonstrated the ability to shoot demons behind his back without looking at them, as well as destroying giant demons with his hand guns. Yukio's weapons of choice are Dual Handguns that may have been modified for rapid fire. Yukio also has some knowledge of the fighting elemental demons, as shown when he fought a fire demon using water-attributed bullets. He also appears to be very skilled in long distance shooting as he is shown successfully and accurately shooting the kraken clones at a great distance with a sniper rifle. *'''Doctor: '''Yukio has advanced knowledge of the body, and all of it's functions. He is capable of also understanding the reasons for Lux's regeneration ability. He worries that one day, that is what will kill him. Yukio has been a top notch physician ever since he was a young child, he even helped nurse a kitten when it broke it's paw. Weapons Yukio has a pair of Dual Handguns in which he uses to fight against monsters. He has also been handy with any type of gun. He is a dual welder at best, and these guns are also equipt with an infinite rounder, he can also change it fron infinite to twenty rounder, causing him to have to reload in order to give his enemies a chance at victory. Yukio also seems to take on a different demenor when ever he is using his guns. Yukio has never used a sword in his life, and refers to it as Lux's thing. Relationships Friends Family Lux Okumura Yukio takes great pride in haviing his brother around. He doesn't seem to have any bad will against him, but he knows that he and Lux aren't much alike. Yukio also at one point in time wanted to be Lux rather than himself, because Lux had this quality to not care what others thought about him, making him his idol. Over time Yukio became more confident with himself, and on his tenth birthday he learned how to use a gun, late at night. He broke into a valt and took dual handguns and used them to practice. He later was found by their adoptive gaurdian. And later learned how to use them as an expert. God Thanatos Yukio and Thanatos have had no relations whatsoever. It seems like he doesn't care for Yukio at all, this could also be because he shows no powers that Thanatos finds interesting. Trivia *Yukio as of this point has no demonic abilites, it's unknown why though. *Yukio has always been a caring person, even as a child. *He is the opposite of his brother, not wanting to resort to violence, he'd rather try to negociate a compromise than try to settle things with violence. *Him and his brother aren't identical twins, they are ferternal. *Yukio is a master gunsmen, learning how to use a gun at the age of ten. He mastered the techniques by the age of fifthteen. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Twins